Iungo Iunxi Iunctum
by GarnetVengeance
Summary: Everything needs a backstory. Even the Sword of Evil's Bane.


Disclaimer: Due to the fact that I ALWAYS forget to put this, this applies to all chapters: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

Opening Notes: Yay! It's _finally_ done. I had so much trouble starting this thing. Ah, well. Enjoy!

------------  
Prologue  
------------

Everything needs a back-story.

No, that's not just some lame excuse to be telling this story – it's a fact.

Things don't simply pop into existence, much as people would like to believe. Everything comes from something, even the gods themselves.

Now then, where was I?

Ah, yes. Back-story.

According to the legends, the Hero of Time drew forth the Sword of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, and awakened the Five Sealed Sages in order to seal the Evil King, Ganon, back into the Dark Realm which he had created using the power of the Triforce.

If you go further back, it is told that the Sage of Light, Rauru, with the help of the original sages, sealed the Triforce into the Light Realm using the Master Sword, the Ocarina of Time, the Three Spiritual Stones, and the Door of Time.

Even farther back, it is told that that when the three Goddesses left Hyrule, their work finished, the legendary Triforce was left behind.

Am I the only one that seems to see something missing in there?

Humph… perhaps I am. Well then, listen and perhaps you'll catch on. Now then, before the Great War, in which the King of Hyrule united the five races under his control – that is, if you include the Kokiri and the Gerudos – There was no 'Hyrule'. Just… people, scattered about.

Before Hyrule or any other such country was formed, the world was a fairly small place to many people. There was just them, their village, and the surrounding countryside. They knew there was more than that, but it didn't matter. They had all they needed. In this time, there were no monsters, no octoroks or moblins or any such thing. No skeletal creatures appeared at night, and no evil cactuses attacked people foolish enough to stray into the desert.

One town, nestled in the mountains, was particularly well off. It was near the mountains, which gave it protection from most of the elements, as well as provided minerals for whatever they might need. They were on the outskirts of the mountain range, enough so that they had fertile land to plant and were not completely cut off from the rest of the world, should something ever happen.

It was the end of a particularly warm day in spring; with the sun already well behind the mountains, casting their shadow over the village. The townspeople were just shutting the gates – things may have been peaceful, but they were not stupid, for robbers and bandits did exist, even during this age – when a stranger wandered into town.

He was obviously tired – it seemed he'd seen them closing the gates, and had rushed to reach them before they did. He rode a horse- no great oddity, since the towns were so spaced out that one _had_ to ride in order to reach them in any sort of haste. What made him odd, however, was the fact that he _was_ a stranger, something the village rarely saw, if ever.

"Yo." He grinned, waving, "Mind keeping those gates open for a couple more seconds?"

The villagers paused in their work, staring at the stranger, and he seemed to take this as an invitation. "Thanks!" He said, smiling broadly before urging his horse inside. The villagers, still mildly shocked at the young man, looked at each other for a moment and shrugged, before returning to their work. Surely nothing would come of it.

The youth, however, continued tiredly on his way, his sharp eyes on the lookout for any sort of establishment that would feed him and his horse. Spotting one, he patted the mare reassuringly on the neck. "There we go, girl. A nice, warm place to stay." He muttered, sliding stiffly off. Leading the drooping horse into the stable, he looked around. "Nobody here. Guess we'll just help ourselves, eh girl?" He mumbled, patting her absentmindedly on the nose. Sliding off the saddle and bridle, he led her to a stall and gently shut the door. "I'll see what I can do about getting you some food, kay?" He smiled at the horse, who whickered tiredly in return.

"Hey, gramps." He called, smothering a yawn, "Is there any food for my horse?"

The man, who was by no means someone who qualified to be called 'gramps', looked up from where he'd been scrubbing the bar. "A customer?" He said, mystified. And one he didn't recognize. "Sure thing." He replied, smiling, "I'll send Lee out to handle it."

"Thanks." The youth smiled, sitting down at the bar, "I wouldn't say no to some food for myself, either."

"I'll get right on it." The man grinned, walking into the back and yelling something the youth couldn't make out, probably about getting his horse fed.

The innkeeper reappeared, still wearing his smile, "Would you like anything to drink while you wait?"

"Sure." The youth grinned, stretching.

"What'll it be?"

"Whatever you've got."

The man nodded, once again heading into the back. The youth heard dishes clatter for a time, before he returned, bearing a mug of what looked like some sort of alcohol. Setting it in front of the youth, he smiled yet again. "Specialty of the house."

"What exactly is it?" The youth asked, staring suspiciously at the brown liquid.

"It's ale made of the nuts we grow right here in the village." He boasted, puffing his chest out, "Try it, it's on the house."

The youth took a small sip, before smiling again, "You're right, it is good. Thanks."

"Sure thing, stranger." He picked up a nearby mug, and began wiping it with a cloth from his belt. The youth smiled into his drink. The man was the embodiment of clichéd innkeepers – slightly rotund belly, browned skin, stained clothes - perhaps a result of being in such a small town, so he also hadn't developed the suspicious bitterness some innkeepers gained.

The innkeeper, also, was studying the youth. He didn't look much older than his son, so he was probably about seventeen or eighteen. He had fair blonde hair, cropped short, but with light bangs that hung in front of his eyes, obscuring them enough so that one couldn't tell whether they were shining with laughter, or intelligence, or both. However, that was all the innkeeper could tell – the youth wore a worn cloak over his clothing, though whether it was to protect him from the elements or to prevent people to see what he wore underneath was the question, however.

There was a crash from up the stairs, startling both from their inspections of the other. "Lee!" The innkeeper called, irritation plain in his voice, "For _once_, could you watch where you're going?"

"Sorry, dad." Said Lee breathlessly, reaching the bottom of the stairs, "I tripped."

"I'm sure." Sighed his father, "Go on and take care of our guest's horse, would you?"

"Sure!" Lee nodded energetically, then turned to the guest in question, "Is there anything special I should know?"

"No, not really." The youth responded, almost automatically. Lee was only a few years younger than him, and yet he was so… energetic, naïve, _youthful._ It made him sad. His coloring was the complete opposite of the youth's, with black hair, and coal black eyes that anyone could read with a glance.

"Sure thing! What's her name?" He smiled.

"Horse." The youth answered nonchalantly, taking another sip of his drink.

"Horse?" Lee repeated, "What an odd name." He frowned.

"Lee! You've no reason to reprimand our guests on what they decide to name their horses!" His father frowned, "Your job is to take care of them!"

"Yes, Father!" Lee said, mock-saluting before running off for the stable.

The innkeeper sighed, "He's a good boy, really…"

"I'm sure he is. As long as he takes good care of Horse, though, I really don't care." The youth responded, smiling.

Lee wandered into the stable, looking around. "Considering it should be the only horse in here, it shouldn't be that hard to find her…" He mumbled, scratching his head. "Oh! There you are!" He cried, leaning over one of the stables, "Hello, Horse!" He smiled, stopping to admire the horse, "You certainly are beautiful, aren't you?" It was certainly one of the finest horses he had ever seen – which wasn't saying much, but still – she had a dark, chocolate brown coat, but a fine white mane and tail. "I didn't even think horses came with that coloring." Lee said brightly, opening the door and walking in to pat the mare on the nose. "Oh, well. Not that I'm complaining!"

"So tell me, traveler." The innkeeper prodded, setting a plate of food before the youth, "Where do you hail from?"

The youth's blue eyes hardened to ice as they flicked up to meet the innkeeper's. "Just a small village far away from here." His lowered his eyes back to his meal.

A shudder passed through the innkeeper once the youth broke eye contact, and he immediately decided that he'd be happy to see him go.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, only the sound of the cutlery gently scraping the plate to break it. The innkeeper cleared his throat, the tense silence making him uncomfortable, "So how long do you intend to stay?"

The youth set his cutlery off to the side, and looked up again, his eyes clear and blue once more, "Just a night." He flashed the innkeeper a smile, startling the poor man worse than even his cold glare had. Where had that icy stare come from – and gone?

Seemingly oblivious to the older mans apparent discomfort, the youth stood and headed for the stairs leading to his room.

"Boy." The innkeeper said gruffly, turning to glare at the younger boy, who blinked in confusion, "What's your name?"

The youth relaxed, before smiling at the other man again.

"Kei."

-----------------  
End Prologue  
-----------------

Closing Notes: Hope you enjoyed it. I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but I think it was important for character establishment and all that good stuff. Review!


End file.
